Go Gin
: "I am the War Troll Go Gin, known as the Martial Lord." :: - Go Gin introducing himself to Ainz Ooal Gown. Go Gin (ゴ・ギン) is a war troll and champion of the Imperial Arena of the Baharuth Empire. He is the 8th Generation Martial Lord of the Empire. Appearance Go Gin is a giant war troll, and he wears heavy full plate armor. Personality Go Gin is a proud warrior whose sharp eyes reminded Ainz to those of Gazef Stronoff. Compared to typical trolls, Go Gin is actually quite intelligent and rational, and even prior to his arena days, as long as the opponent was willing to put down their weapon, he did not kill them. Before coming to the empire his vocabulary was limited, but after years of assimilating into human culture, he is now capable of having a normal, fluent conversation. Though he was acknowledged as the strongest Martial Lord in history, he was not satisfied with his training, believing his power and success as a warrior were only due to his racial abilities. Go Gin thus longed to have a worthy foe and strove to push his limits. Background About ten years ago, there had been a rumor on the streets about a monster roaming the outskirts of the Empire. According to Osk, Fluder Paradyne was on his way to dispatch Go Gin. As a result, Osk hurriedly met up with Go Gin at the Empire's frontier to prevent him from encountering the magic caster who was set out to kill him. When Osk questioned him for his actions, Go Gin told the human that he is training to become stronger. For that reason, Go Gin was later recruited by Osk to become a gladiator in the Imperial Arena. Eventually, he became the arena champion and the Martial Lord of the Empire. He is not in an urge to get married but is advised by Osk to consider having one. Chronology The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc His sponsor, Osk accepted a duel on his behalf to fight the Sorcerer King in the Empire's Grand Arena. Just as they were preparing before the battle, Go Gin told Osk that he feels fear and excitement at the same time for this upcoming battle and that he felt that the promise he made to him of finding a worthy opponent has at last been fulfilled. At the same time, they were discussing of finding him a wife in order to produce an offspring that could be an even stronger warrior in the future. However, he quickly dismissed the idea as he is not interested in having a human wife and thinks that any human who would, must be disgusting, but still might consider finding a troll wife. When the two opponents met at the arena, they each gave a formal introduction and both showed mutual respect to one another. Just before the fight started, they made an agreement that if Go Gin were to win, he would get to eat Ainz and should Ainz win, he would become his subordinate. With the match underway, they fought with each other and the troll even managed to do quite a bit of damage to Ainz who had disabled his skills and magic. However, in the end, Ainz managed to get the upper hand, but still admired the troll's skills and resolve. Go Gin likewise felt honored to fight an opponent stronger than himself as it meant that he still had the motivation to become even stronger. He asked Ainz to finish him off with even a glimpse of his true power and the Sorcerer King obliged to his request. Right after his death, Ainz resurrected the Martial Lord and used the situation to help with recruiting new adventurers to his domain. By using resurrection magic on Go Gin, Ainz showed the audience present in the arena that he can provide the adventurers with the support they would need to survive.Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: Baharuth Empire Abilities and Powers As the Martial Lord of the Empire, Go Gin has superb physical ability along with his combat skill. Go Gin's warrior abilities is estimated to be, without his superior racial abilities, equal to a silver ranked warrior. He is the strongest warrior in the Imperial Arena and his body is capable of fast regeneration as well. Baziwood Peshmel once stated that even if the Four Imperial Knights fight him at the same time, they will still have no chance of winning despite the numbers. Ainz estimated his abilities and strength as a warrior to be equal with Go Gin at the moment when he downgraded himself to warrior skills, which were estimated to be level 33. Racial Classes * Troll * War Troll Job Classes * Champion Martial Arts * Divine Skill Single Flash: A Martial art that makes a blinding light which confuses an enemy. * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it, however, is the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Greater Reinforce Hide: Further hardens the skin of the user. * Strong Strike: A Martial art that increases the power of a strike attack. * Reinforce Hide: Hardens the skin of the user. Main Equipment * Anti-Magic Armor * Giant Metal Club * Magical Amulet * Magical Ring Relationships Osk Go Gin has a friendly relationship with Osk. He thanked the man for allowing him to fight a strong foe like Ainz. Osk has spent about one-fifth of all his resources to craft Go Gin's full plate armor. Ainz Ooal Gown Before Go Gin entered the arena to duel the Sorcerer King, he instinctively felt fear. Though he knew his chances of winning against Ainz were slim, Go Gin went through with it anyway. He wished to test his limits and the power of the Sorcerer King firsthand. He was beyond ready to have face such power from the Sorcerer King and acknowledged him as his superior in that battle. Go Gin honorably agreed to become his subordinate if he lost, which inevitably happened after the battle was over with him losing against the Sorcerer King. Trivia * In the Web Novel, the Martial Lord dueled a Death Knight in the arena. The fight ended in a draw. It is revealed that he is taller than a Death Knight (around 2m). * Go Gin has said "thank you" to Osk only four times. (1st when he received his weapon, 2nd when he received his armor, 3rd when he got to fight the former Martial Lord Kullervo Palantynen "Rot Lord," and before he fought Ainz). * Had the troll stayed outside the Empire, he would have been dispatched by Fluder Paradyne. * According to Maruyama, Clementine’s weapons equipped by Ainz had four uses of Fluder's 3rd tier magic imbued into it and would not be enough to stop Go Gin. * Ainz noted Go Gin to be stronger than Guu, using the comparison of a wild boar and a domesticated pig. Quotes * (To Osk): "I heard my opponent was the Sorcerer King, and I wondered what sort of foe he would be. It would seem my arrogance up till now will be repaid in full." * (To Osk): "No, saying that I am very strong would be a lie. My might comes from my racial abilities, and it is not actual strength. Still, there are very few people who can contend with me. In particular, ever since I learned to use martial arts, I have never tried to understand my challenger's abilities or equipment, in order to create an unfavorable situation for me. There is no other way to train myself. But in the end, I have found a foe which my instincts are screaming at me to run away from. Thank you very much. You have fulfilled the agreement we made when you met me." * (To Osk): "Hmph. What are you saying? I have no intention of losing. All my challengers felt the same way. Everyone stood before me in the hopes of achieving victory. Now, it is simply my turn." * (To Osk): "Really, can you not cheer me on some other way? How many times must I say this...I will return to my village if I want a wife. You want my partner to be a human, right? Thank you very much, but I'll pass on any humans or whatnot. I'm not into perverted things like that, or rather, any human who would actually want to sleep with me would be absolutely disgusting. What kind of sick fetish would that be, anyway? Besides, you want my child, right? I can't make those with humans." * (To Osk): "...Let me get this out of the way first. We Trolls think of humans as food. My wife might end up calmly eating humans, for all I know." * (To Ainz): "I see. It would seem you do understand my species well, Your Majesty. Indeed, my species considers those with short names to be strong. However, I have lived in this country for many years. During that time, I have learned that humans take long names. Thus, I will not make fun of such things. In addition, I sense that you are quite proud of that name, Your Majesty. Insulting the names of the strong is shameful for a warrior." * (To Ainz): "To date, I have not encountered anyone worth killing for a meal. But if I can eat you, who are stronger than me, I will obtain your powers, Your Majesty." * (To Ainz): "No… Your Majesty. Not… not yet. I am still the Martial Lord. I am still the king of this arena. I will resist until I die." * (To Ainz): "Your Majesty has not revealed a fraction of your true power until now. Even without the mighty wings of your magic, this is clearly not taxing you. Am… Am I really that weak?" * (To Ainz): "Your Majesty, the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown. At the very end, please show me -- even if it is just a fraction -- of your true power. Allow me to experience the zenith of might!" References }} Gallery Navigation pl:Go Gin Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Trolls Category:War Trolls Category:Warriors Category:Giants Category:Giant Lords Category:Champions Category:Martial Art Users Category:Martial Lords Category:Baharuth Empire